I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by lucydavies9815
Summary: Six year old Aquila Moon is awakened in the late hours of Christmas Eve, she creeps across the hall and her glistening, youthful gaze falls upon quite the sight. Auslly! Smut!


**A/N - I do not own anything but the plot line.**

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

**- Six year old Aquila Moon is awakened in the late hours of Christmas Eve, she creeps across the hall and her glistening, youthful gaze falls upon quite the sight. Auslly! Smut!**

**Warning; This one-shot contains sexual themes.**

**One-shot; I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle,

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,"

Tiny, child hands glided across the page like it were treasure, or a divine peace of silk. Brought about to be cherished dearly, above anything else on the planet that - to the little girl who proclaimed ownership of said hands - saw as a haven. Innocent and untainted purity surrounded her like cleansing air along with her Mother and Father's undying and devoted love.

Her fingertips grasped the page, pinching delicately at the wispy thin material between the soft pad of her thumb and the end of her petit finger.

Flipping the page over, turning to the last fine piece of material that lay mysteriously behind. Uncovering the story with every turn and flip, excitement and joy building up within her young body in an indescribable way. The anticipation bubbling up inside her, even though this particular story had been read to her every Christmas of which her memory could recall.

"Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night." The angelic voice owned by her Mother enwrapped her into the lulling haze of the childish magic the paperback possessed.

Their was something oh so very final about the ending of this mystifying tale. Christmas itself appeared to shake and quiver at the words, preparation for the finale finished, with only the slumbering night between this very moment and the awaited arrival of Christmas Day.

The young girl was sandwiched between the influential figure beside her, wrapped up in a motherly embrace like the very Christmas gift that remained hiding 'discreetly' at the bottom of her parents wardrobe. The warmth enveloped her like a lonesome log in the middle of the fireplace, engulfed by a flame so bright and heated of love and a certain promise of protection and security.

The young girl gazed up at her beautiful Mother in complete adoration. It shone as bright as the fluorescent moon in her innocent chocolate orbs - inherited quite clearly from the motivational figure that was her Mum.

A smile embraced her features, dazzling every object and person in the room with a blinding white light like the feather of a dove because of the pure innocence of her sincere smile.

It wasn't the grin that possessed her Fathers lips, mischievous and cheeky, nor was it that pretty and simple smile that absorbed her Mothers facial characteristics with a certain breathless beauty that captured the hearts of many men, although never were they aimed at them. Only one man had her smiling thus.

No, gentle Aquila had a smile uncommon to many but surely very simple and modest. Simply beatific. Happiness swept her features in a whirlwind when the petit six year old smiled, and she withheld that uncanny ability to ensure others around her absorbed her merriment and tranquility, her bashful smile became theirs at the sight upon her ribbon red lips, intricate and detailed beyond all except maybe her Mother's.

"Read it again please Mum." The six year old implored, begging to have the magical tale whispered to her in her Mothers entrancing voice, that contained a certain lilt of song, each and every time she spoke. This, of course made her ability of story-telling much greater, in particular in the chocolate brown eyes of the girl awaiting adolescence.

"Mmm, it's getting late honey. You should get some sleep." She paused briefly before a glint of an idea shone in her wisdomful eyes. "Also, you wouldn't want Santa to catch you awake now would you?"

Aquila nodded vigorously, decidedly not wanting to miss out on presents.

"There's a good girl." The women disentangled herself from the pretty, petit girl currently engulfed in the warmth and protection of her pale pink and white patterned duvet.

Ally's delicate hands gripped the edges of the soft and comforting fabric, pulling it up so it was tucked in right up to the girls chin.

Aquila's gaze followed her Mothers movements intently, a giddy smile woven delicately onto her lips, her warm irises laughing in her excitement. Her exhilarated manner like that of a dog who prepared to be taken for a walk to the nearby park, tail waggling from left to right in anticipation.

Ally leaned down over her child's tiny body, placing a paternal kiss on her temple before rising upwards once again, standing straight, gazing down at the sight of her completely beautiful and perfect daughter.

The blissful girl was overcome by a lulling drowsiness, only half of her wonderful chocolate irises were visible as her eyelids hung like a a curtain over them, pulling her into a deep, peaceful slumber filled to the brim with childlike inventions and youthful imaginations that seemed to be the whole world for the delicate six year old.

The older female present in the room marvelled at the way her daughters manner could transform so quickly. One moment she was as excited as... well, a child on Christmas Eve, unable to contain her bubbling anticipation. And the next she was subdued, beckoned into the comforting and warming arms of sleep.

"Goodnight Aquila. Remain nestled all snug in your bed, and let visions of sugarplums dance in your head." The songwriter quoted, smiling blissfully, complete happiness soaring around her body.

Tip-toeing quietly, Ally exited the six year olds bedroom, flipping the light switch off as she granted herself leave of the innocent bedroom. She closed the door quietly behind her, creeping down the hallway, as quiet as a mouse to her own bedroom.

...

Upon entering her gaze met the sight of her rather flustered husband, aka Austin Moon, as he failed miserably to tie a Santa beard at the back of his head.

Ally Moon watched her husbands futile attempts in amusement, standing by the door, eyebrows raised in hilarity and her arms crossed, reprimand screaming from her body language but the two twenty-six year olds new it as merely mock rebuke.

"Urgh!" The blond groaned miserably as his awful endeavours were proved true as the curly and white as snow beard fell to the floor abysmally, lying pathetically and mockingly on the carpeted ground beneath their feet. The tufts of fabric ran through her bare toes like sand as it slipped elegantly between your fingertips.

A burst of giggles erupted from the slender female's throat, her merry chortling floated about the room, enveloping the grunts of frustration from the blond, capturing the relatively large sky blue room with her rapturing laughter.

"I'm thrilled my frustration is amusing you." He spoke through her chuckling haze, bluntly, arms crossed in mock reprimand, imitating her exact pose from before the wave of giggles exploded from her.

"I'm sorry honey. But I have to admit, watching you suffer is highly mirthful." She replied, that lilt present in her melodious voice as she overcame her fit of laughter.

"Alllllly!" The blond whined. "You know I don't like it when you use big words." He moaned, a pout - very typical of a puppy scrounging for food - mastered his face.

Ally's eyebrow rose in disbelief as she nearly snorted in incredulity.

"Who was it who described my exquisite vocabulary as sexy and cute... only two days ago." Her voice shook with perplexity, but a certain amusement was evident in her symphonic tones.

The blond blushed a little, having being reminded of his rather odd fetish of her incredible word bank during very steamy occasions.

"Yeh... but not when your making fun of me. Only when we're in sexier situations when your screaming my name and..."

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it." The brunette cut in. Not needing a reminder of how vocal she could be during love making.

The desired affect he was hoping to have on her appeared to fail however as she showed no signs of being at all flustered, just a little embarrassed.

The reason behind her unflustered state however had something to do with the rather unflattering costume the blonde currently had wrapped around his masculine form. Her eyes raked over his attire, laughter ringing like bells in her chocolate irises. Beginning at the big, black boots that were clamped to his feet, her beautiful orbs travelled upwards past his bright red pants cruising up to his torso where a big, black belt wrapped around his waist, hugging his torso. Hanging over his broad shoulders was a robe of sorts that ended an inch or two below his hip, the bright red that matched exactly to his pants and tufts of white like soft cotton wool protruded from the ends of his sleeves, the bottom of his robe and the collar. In order to complete the festive costume her insane but loving husband had a Santa hat placed gingerly onto his head, covering his golden locks that glimmered like sunshine.

"Damn it! Even I can't pull off sexy in this." He groaned, his muscular arms stretched outwards with his large hands dismally gesturing at his own body.

The brunette giggled at his extravagant demeanour.

"Mmm!" She hummed at him, her teeth nipping her own plump, ruby red lower lip, as if she were pondering her next statement. "I have to admit, you are looking very festive. And although you are definitely not pulling off sexy, you are unexplainably cute in that Santa outfit."

"Well, I'm pleased that you approve Mrs Moon." He replied, a suggestive waggle of his eye-brows to complete the affirmation.

"Hmmm! It still needs something though." She spoke in mock bemusement.

"Oh really! And what might that be?" The suggestive pulse to his voice had made a recovery.

"I think you'll find that 'that something' is lying on the floor in dismal abandonment at your feet." Her eye-brow quirked upward in amusement, her merry heart chuckling at her husbands sexual antics.

The blond glanced down at the floor, his honey orbs miserable, his shoulders slumped forward in defeat and the young Mother was reminded of a child who had just lost it's first race.

"Urgh! The damn thing just won't tie." He groaned, frustration clear in his voice.

Ally sighed in mock agitation before replying with:

"Well come here and I can do it for you."

Austin Moon snapped up the beard that, until that point, had remained limp and lifeless on the floor, merely a worthless object gathering dust. He walked briskly over to his wife, the aforementioned festive article flopping like a puppet in his hand. The feathery item was corse and rough on his skin, the curly fabric irritating his flesh and he dreaded when the offending material would be wrapped around his head in some sort of death grip.

The beautiful brunette clipped the dove white beard from the handsome blond's hand.

"Thank you Ally. You're a life saviour." He grinned at her and she briefly marvelled at how he could attain such an innocent look when she knew his sinful character was the exact opposite.

She faux sighed as if it were a burden on her to comply with this simple task in helping out the blond.

"Seriously Austin, sometimes I wonder how you ever coped without me."

"Me too." He replied with intended sarcasm but the sincerity and truthfulness behind the two very short words rung loud and clear to the husband and wife.

Throughout this conversation the blond had turned so his back was now facing her front as she tied the two twig thin pieces of string together holding the furry white beard to his mouth.

"There. All done." She spoke in a voice that she might use for Aquila, definitely not her own husband.

He turned swiftly around to face her, stunning the brunette with his agile movements. She looked up at him, the six inches between them causing quite the tilt in her neck.

"Well then." He replied, his voice disjointed from the scraggly fabric that embraced his face forcefully. "As a thank you for your kindness and gratitude what token of gratefulness would you appreciate bestowed upon you, my lady?" His sarcastic and mocking question was completed with an exaggerated bow and an over zealous kiss to the back of her hand.

"Mmmm." She bluffed bemusement, pretending to ponder on the subject, participating in with his inflated mannerisms. "I can think of one thing." Her natural voice now an octave lower as the sexy tones of her voice travelled to his ears, inflating his ego among... other things. Her slender, petit finger toyed with the cotton wool that clung to his face, her plump lower lip being bitten by her pearly white teeth.

"Really! And what might that be?" He replied, eyebrows raised in mock questioning.

Ally looped her arms around his neck, her fingers intertwining with his moonlight locks, tugging him just that extra bit closer.

Austin enveloped her delicate, slim waist with his rough, large hands, clutching her just that extra bit closer.

"I think you know." Their faces were gradually getting closer, eyes hooded, glimmering cheekily and lustfully up or down at their respective partner.

"Huh, funny, because I really don't."

"Maybe I should show you then."

"That's probably a good idea." Their lips were now millimetres away from each other, their noses bumped occasionally as they spoke and their foreheads were connected softly in a lovers way.

They remained in that position briefly, pausing, soaking in the feel of each other and their intimacy, their love.

Austin however appeared unable to endure being that close with his beautiful wife without more physical contact, and so he leaned forward, crashing his lips onto hers.

Their smooth, soft, gentle lips moulded into one as they embraced in a tender, loving kiss that warmed their entire bodies like a fire that sat pleasantly on the hearth, burning bright and cheerful into a cold winters night.

Every fibre of their being burst into life, exploding like fireworks, dazzling the black night of their closed eyes, electrifying every nerve into a tingling sensation that reminded the musical duo of pins and needles but much more comfortable and pleasant.

Their tender lips played a gentle game of chase as they attempted to capture each others lips for their own.

The brunette's skin tickled from his prickly fake beard that curled in corkscrews, resting at the very top of his chiselled chest.

The door creaked, cackling a witches laugh as it opened, eerily slow.

Neither noticed the haunting sounds of the sinister door opening drearily slow...

Or the tiny six year old that stood in the very centre of the door frame her eyes widened and jaw gaping, her mouth hanging open, attaining her the ability to trap flies.

Her expression transforming constantly and emotions colliding from shock into wonderment from wonderment into terror.

"Mommy." The girls curious voice filled the room. "Why are you kissing Santa?" The absurd question escaped her mouth in a flurry of perplexity and inquisitiveness.

The married couple tore away from each other, breathing deeply from their passionate kiss, staring transfixed at each other in pure, unadulterated horror.

The reality and almost hilarity of the situation hit them full force and Ally was overcome by the urge to cry or laugh until her stomach burst. Her mind couldn't quite decide on which one was more apt for the current circumstances.

Austin however remained in shock his cheeks were like roses in his flustered state.

"Santa, is that really you." Her wonderment over the fictional jolly old man exceeded her shock and terror at seeing her Mother kiss him, something she only ever did with her Father.

Ally nudged him with her elbow in his tummy, eliciting a groan from the blond currently disguised as St Nick. He hunched over slightly from the blow before standing tall once again, masking his moment of pain with a cough before speaking what would have to be the most believable lie he'd ever told.

"Why of course little Aquila. Who else would I be? Definitely not your devilishly handsome and talented Father that's for sure." His voice escaped past his lips gruffly as he attempted to conceal his average everyday tones that leaked from his throat. He stood awkwardly, hands on hips, eyes shifting left to right in the most suspicious behaviour known to mankind.

The brunette beside him mentally face-palmed at her husbands stupidity as she watched in amusement and horror the scene unfold before her very eyes.

"Waw! You know my name Mr Santa?" Her reply was of an awestruck nature, her twinkling eyes gazed up at him as if he were a celebrity.

"Well I do know the name of every little boy and girl across the world." He began, stepping slowly over to the six year old. he had somehow visibly relaxed, his tense, broad shoulders had now slumped forward in their ease. "And how could I forget the most well behaved child?" He questioned, quirking his eyebrow upward in a query-full manner but keeping that friendly and jolly beat to his voice. He kneeled down to her level with a bright and merry smile plastered on his face.

"Really! I am?" Disbelief shone in her eyes as bright as the morning sun, eyes widening but her chocolate brown orbs still enfolded a look reverence.

"You are the name at the top of the good list." He replied sincerely.

"Wow...! But wait, I just saw you, I am seeing you. No one is aloud to ever see Santa. Everyone knows they'll get into trouble and not have their Christmas presents." Her voice wavered, fragility and vulnerability clear by the end of her sentence, tears welling up in her beautiful, child-like irises, preparing to flood down her lovely, shining face similarly to a river.

Winking, and laying a finger aside his nose in a gesture of secrecy he told his blissfully oblivious daughter with chuckle so merry:

"We can just keep that a secret between us then." His hazel orbs twinkled mischievously but swirled with a certain sincerity that had the young girl captured in his persona of words of wisdom and effervescent essence.

"Thank you so much Mr Santa." She cried with glee, lunging forward and wrapping the supposed frail old man in her arms, embracing him in a hug unlike any other.

Stunned momentarily from the sudden onslaught of gratitude and gratefulness from his only daughter. He quickly snapped out of his frozen state, encircling his own arms around the petit girl before him.

Aquila had her eyes tightly shut, embracing the moment of hugging a figure most little girls and boys only dared to dream of meeting let alone hugging. Her chocolate brown orbs made a reappearance however as they came to rest on her Mother's stunningly attractive facial features, a soft, sincere smile was placed sumptuously on her soothing face.

A wave of remembrance engulfed her as the actions of her Mother and Santa flashed, like a flickering light during a ferocious storm, in her mind.

Pulling away from Santa she tenderly repeated her question from when she first entered her parents bedroom, a look of perplexity covering the innocent picture that was his daughters face.

"Well... You see Aquila... I was, ummm... Well I w-was..." His whiskey irises frantically searched the bedroom, praying his gaze might fall upon some sort of inspiration.

He was granted no such luck.

So, he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"My r-reindeer." The words tumbled from his mouth in a clumsy mess, like a puzzle that needed piecing together.

"Huh?" Aquila in her confusion tilted her head to the right, practically resting on her shoulder and both male and female adult's hearts melted at the innocent action, adoration rising inside them both.

"Well, Rudolph really hurt his hough and your Mother was kind enough to help me out. Because of her gracious act of kindness and goodwill I wanted to give her something in return and she asked for a kiss." The red fool explained, clumsily and completely unrealistically.

However, Aquila saw no fault in the alibi, believing the white bearded 'elderly' kneeling before her. She nodded along with his tale, as if she had encountered the same situation many times before.

"Right Aquila, it is way past your bedtime. And Santa still needs to deliver his presents to every other child across the world before the night is up." Her Mother spoke up for the first time since Aquila had interrupted their impromptu make-out session. Bending down to Aquila's level, both hands on each thigh.

"Can Mr Santa tuck me in? Please Mommy?" She implored her Mother, her hands clasped together, begging, pleading.

"I don't have a problem with it but shouldn't you be asking Santa himself." Her face was illuminated with happiness as a grin as wide as the Mississippi River spread across her gentle face. She turned swiftly back to the man in the red suit.

"Please Mr Santa, will you tuck me into bed?" She paused briefly before adding in for good measure, "Please?" Her voice desperate as she gazed upon her idol in hope, it glistened like the North Star, bright and angelic in the gleam of her midnight black pupil.

"I don't see why not." He raised from his knees, gazing down at the beautiful little doll he was proud to name as his daughter. "Would you like me to carry you?" He asked, his eyes shining with mischief, twinkling cheekily in the unnatural glow of the light bulb.

"Yes please Mr Santa." She cried, that joy and mirth once again present.

"Lift up your arms then."

Aquila dutifully lifted her arms as if she were about to mimic the flight of an airplane. Austin cupped his large, strong hands beneath her underarms, lifting her up to his side, her hands clinging to the fabric of his red robe.

He began to exit the bedroom muttering as he took leave:

"Don't pull on my beard, my hair follicles are much more vulnerable now in my old age." The secret blond mused, creating an act for the young girl. "Ahhh, I remember the ripe age of sixty when my hair didn't fall out when I brushed it."

The two comedy acts left the room with protest from the young girl of 'sixty not being young... or a ripe age.'

Ally chuckled at her endearing family, adoration rocked her bones in an earthquake of tremors. She shook her head from side to side in bewilderment at the pair before padding over to the closet, fetching her attire for the slumber she would desperately need for tomorrow.

She pushed gently on the door as it slid open, mile upon mile of clothing becoming visible. A rainbow of fabric hung from hangers in her wardrobe, clinging to the wooden supports in angelic surprise. Her delicate and soft hand skimmed her silky smooth pieces of material, gliding through her fingertips like water as it fell gracefully between her slender and petit digits.

As her hand gracefully glided through her delicate fabrics a red, velvety material caught her deep oak brown irises attention. She pushed the other items around it to the side gazing at the fabric that had a deep rosy red blush covering her cheeks and her feminine area dampening.

She fingered the fabric, shivers chasing her spine as memories of the last time she had worn this costume spiralled her mind in a cloudy haze and a whirlwind of flashbacks.

His hungry eyes and the way they undressed her, his heated tongue ravishing her whole body, tasting every bit of her succulent flesh, his hot, sweaty body colliding with hers, kneading and rubbing together sensually.

She pulled the material down and thought back to how she was lucky it hadn't been torn to shreds in it's last time being worn.

Ally was overcome by the urge to drive him wild, to do something completely sinful and she knew immediately that this costume would be how her deep, dark desires would be fulfilled.

With the outfit draped over her arm, she approached the bathroom, ready to change for her husband.

...

Austin Moon entered the empty bedroom, tugging and yanking at the furry cotton wool that still clung to his face in scruffy curls.

He successfully de-Santified himself, chucking the uncomfortable costume at the very bottom of his closet, never wishing to see it again.

The blond had prosperously gotten little Aquila to bed and had satisfyingly placed each Christmas present under the tree in neat organisation in preparation for the big day tomorrow.

The masculine male with deep, arousing hazel eyes pulled on a some simple pyjama pants when he realised his gorgeous wife was currently not in the vicinity. His eyebrows furrowed in bafflement, straining his ears for any slight sound of her movements about the house.

His ears vaguely picked up on the occasional noise coming from their bathroom and so he quickly came to the conclusion that she was changing for bed.

Deciding to occupy himself he began cleaning the room as best he could, chucking tiny pieces of paper in the trash can and putting little bits and bobs where they originally originated from.

He had his bare back to the door when he heard aforementioned wooden object open, creaking slightly, sensually.

"There you are. I was beginning to wo..." His sentence fizzled out as he turned, his gaze landing on his utterly sexy wife who leaned against the closed door seductively.

His husky hazel orbs travelled from the bold, black pumps that embraced her petit feet up, past her concupiscent calfs and tempting thighs where fluffy white wool rested high on her lusciously long and lewd legs, teasingly. His dirty eyes continued their journey upwards, along her velvety rose red dress to rest briefly, as they did at her thigh, on the low hanging v-neck of her dress that displayed an ample amount of cleavage. The collar also had fluffy white wool stitched on that wrapped not only around the top hemline at the front, but weaved it's way under her small arms and around her back before joining. The sleeves were nothing more than thin straps to hold the dress up as the the fabric clung to her torso, her beautiful breasts bulging, almost tarring the materiel. The lower half flowed out but not for very long as the velvet of the dress came to stop abruptly, allowing him full invitation to ogle at her lustrous legs.

Her eyes were dark, her beautiful, bold, brown orbs alighting the whole room on fire, her lips, the ravishing, rapturing rose red of her Mrs Claus dress. If the tiny excuse of fabric could even be considered as clothing.

She studied the way he seemed enthralled by her, the way his thirsty gaze drunk in her body and the brunette felt her pussy grow wetter at the scandalous sight.

She observed the way his eyes flashed to the past, vivid images of what had taken place when she had last worn this particular attire appeared to flicker in his midnight black pupil like the flame of a candle in a gentle summers breeze, shifting shapes in the soothing wind.

"Holy fucking shit Ally." He growled his voice deep, rough... animalistic. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" His hungry eyes ravished her honeyed body, feasting from her sexy glory that had his pants very uncomfortable.

"Mmm! It depends. Am I driving you crazy?" She purred at him, a certain feline quality to her lusty voice. Her finger twirled a ringlet of her wavy, sexy hair.

"Fuck yes Ally. Your driving me insane."

"Good." She hummed, pausing briefly as his adventurous eyes travelled down to her breast that were protruding out as a result of her pose. "I want you wild."

"Fuck!" He all but shouted, before pouncing on her, pressing his entire body into her... desperate... needy. "Then you'll have me wild baby." He slurred salaciously into her ear, his whispered promise spiralling shivers down her back.

Their eyes captured each others, his lusty gaze trapped on her own. Both punishable pair of eyes swirled with a hazy darkness that clouded their minds of any innocent thought.

Their erotic breathing, as a result of their unhidden and obvious arousal, had their chest rubbing, kneading against each other. Her large breasts pressed to his bare chest induced a blissful friction that had their most intimate areas aching, begging for the same euphoric grinding.

The handsome rockstar had his large, rough hand travel down to the silky material that lay tantalisingly on her milky thigh. He gripped the fabric and tugged lightly.

A gasp erupted from the depths of her throat as he bit her earlobe like a piece of juicy, sweet candy, before taking it into his mouth and sucking it like it were a lollipop, his heated tongue swirling her sensitive, silky skin.

"Do you remember Ally?" He gasped, tugging yet again at her dress as if to emphasis his point. "Do you remember what I did to you the last time you wore this?" His grip on the material tightened as he breathed sensually into her ear, the brunette incapable of replying.

"Do you remember me fucking you so hard you couldn't walk the next day? Do you remember screaming my name so fucking loud the neighbours heard you." His rasping breath had her immobile, completely unconscious of anything that wasn't her husband.

As if unable to hold back any longer, Austin's manhood ground into Ally's pussy, eliciting delicious pleasures that washed over their bodies like a tidal wave.

"Fuck Ally! Do you remember?" His forceful and commanding tone had vibrations racking her every nerve. Her pussy dripping at the authority in his voice.

Whimpering in desire, she nodded her confirmation.

"Good!" He breathed, his left hand finding her right milky thigh, fisting the fabric in his clenched hand. "Because I am going to reenact it... I am going to fuck you senseless, all night Ally."

He tugged furiously at her dress again, vying for the constricting material to rip from her feminine figure.

"I wanted so bad... so bad last time to rip this from your body." He groaned against her ear, their bodies glued together in a sweaty heat, grinding lusciously against each other.

"Then do it." She whispered back encouragingly.

The blond needed no other invitation.

He grasped the smooth fabric in his hands and yanked at the flimsy material and heard the sensual sound of the stitches breaking as the dress tore to shreds, the strawberry red fabric fell to the ground leaving the brunette in a red lacy underwear set.

Ally smirked at the blond mischievously, her eyes sparkling pertly at her husband.

Her vexatious hand searched blindly for the door handle.

An audible click vibrated the room erotically as she twisted the lock, trapping them both in the bedroom, allowing no entrance or leave.

Austin shivered at the sound.

Suddenly she pushed him off of her, the loss of heat hitting her like a tone of bricks but she propelled him backwards again with a sexy grin.

The back of his calfs hit the bed frame and he collapsed onto the bed, bouncing slightly.

The brazen brunette slid both legs either side of him before sitting down on his lap, straddling him. She rocked her hips lewdly into his, her pussy grinding into his masculinity and she felt his hardness through the two layers of fabric that separated them.

The blond groaned, tilting his head back in delight.

"I have a confession to make, Santa." She breathed hotly into his ear, kneading his hips with hers, her petit, delicate hands gripping his shoulders.

"Ugh!" He moaned. "And what is it?" He practically demanded.

"I have been a very naughty girl this year." She replied, breathless, nibbling his edible bottom lip briefly before pulling away to gaze at him.

"Oh God!" He moaned, pausing fleetingly as if to gather his thoughts. "And why's that?" His rough, large hands squeezed her thighs before trailing up her smooth skin to her hips.

"One night, when I was lying in bed, I touched myself, thinking of a particular someone in the dirtiest way. I imagined he tied me up and fucked me hard, I fantasied he sucked my breasts and stuck his long fingers into my soaking wet pussy. But guess what?" She purred lustrously.

"What?" He gasped, inhaling and exhaling heavy and fast, in a rhythm matching hers.

"My husband was lying next to me, asleep, unaware I was touching myself... for him." Her whispered revealings had his bulging cock grow harder by the minute.

"Fucking hell!" He groaned loudly, all inhibitions long gone at her sexy confession.

He flipped them both over, having Ally lie flat with him above her.

"I'm going to punish you for being such a bad girl Ally. You'll be begging for it when I'm through."

Her whimper was his wonderful reply, like music to his ears.

He hovered over her delicate, petit body, kneading his own into hers. Searching for any type of friction to pleasure the ache the two were feeling.

He gripped her succulent labium(*) between his teeth prying her mouth open before he realised it, plunging his hot, wet stimulus into her hot, wet cavern, inspecting, researching, discovering every tiny detail of her wonderful, pretty little mouth.

Her tongue punctually clashed with his his, massaging their sticky, oppressive muscles together, twisting, tugging and kneading, slowly and heatedly their mouths providing tingles of anticipated pleasure throughout their sweaty, steamy bodies that clung to each other in the heavy fire that clutched onto them sultrily.

The devilishly handsome rockstar tore his swollen, moist lips from hers before they seized her neck for his own, his tongue fusing with her ripe, delicious flesh. He lunged straight for her most sensitive point, her pulsating location and he devoted his mouth to the erogenous zone.

Kissing, licking, nibbling on the specific area, eliciting wondrous and delicious mewls and purrs from the flustered bundle of nerves beneath him.

"So beautiful, so tasty. All mine. And I'm going to prove it, show every little motherfucker who ever tries to fuck you that you're mine... all mine, forever." He rasped against her neck, and Ally couldn't contain the way her body shook in anticipation at his domineering and possessive statement.

He bit her, his teeth sinking into her milky completion as he vowed to leave not only one mark on her but as many as possible before the night was up.

Ally gasped in pure pleasure, her back arching in delight, her boobs colliding with his chest, her soft, tender breasts compressed into his hard, firm pecs. Her petit, delicate hands wandered into his sexy, tousled moonlight locks, strands slotting between her slender fingers.

His brazen hand prowled up her silky back, practically tarring the bra from her blissful, bold, beautiful body.

In turn he dragged both rose red thin straps with his pearly teeth to hang loosely at her arms before ripping the material from her chest, her big, buxom breasts bouncing from the almost vicious movement and her heavy, sensual breathing.

Her rosy pink peaks hardened as the cool air hit her horny body.

His chiselled chest collapsed onto hers yet again, their nipples gliding, erupting tremors of pleasure.

"Mmmm! Taste them Austin honey. Taste me." She hummed sexually in her aroused state.

His lips descended, swiftly discovering her perfectly rounded breasts, complying with her sultry request.

He licked up the valley of her delectable female globes, before sucking a mouthful of her cleavage, toying with the flesh between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue.

The erotic thumping of her wild, young heart vibrated on his lips, and echoed in the cavern of his mouth. He released her tender flesh from his mouth before lewdly licking and kissing the angry mark.

He proceeded to her left breast, circling her nipple with little kisses before licking the hardened peak, drawing the nub into his mouth sucking furiously at it. He promptly had her whole buxom breast in his mouth, lapping at her velvety flesh so hard she became certain he was attempting to drink her heated milk that stocked her breasts.

She writhed beneath him, loving every second, every feeling that pumped through her veins. Tugging at his soft hair she gasped and moaned continuously.

"Austin!" She panted. "Yes! Don't stop! Ugh... baby."

"I'm gonna suck you dry Ally." He whispered against her womanly swell, moving torturously slow to her right breast.

"Oh God! Please." She could hardly believe she could be this turned on having not been touched yet. His purposely slow movements were agonising to her dripping, aching pussy.

His stealthy hand sneaked down to most feminine area, rubbing once over her thong covered pussy.

"Ohhh, Austin!" Her hips thrusted upwards sharply, his bulging erection grinding once again against her heated core.

"Fuck!" He groaned, pulling his mouth away from her breast, panting against her sticky, wet flesh, halting all previous actions.

Suddenly, he latched his mouth back onto her womanly breast, sucking her with a new vigour. His mischievous hand tugged the lacy thong to the side, sliding a long finger up her slit before pressing forcefully against her clit.

Ally's reaction was instant, her back arched temptingly, his thirsty mouth remained attached and her mouth flew open as a deep, throaty moan escaped her slender throat.

"You like that Ally?" He slurred huskily at her, releasing her breast with a pop, watching it bounce sexily, a surge of hot blood travelling to his masculinity, further intensifying his hard-on at the delicious sight.

"Oh God! Yes Austin! So much! Keep going, please baby keep doing that." She all but screamed her reply.

"Then tell me you deserve to be punished for being a very bad girl Ally." He chastened her scrumptious body, pressing down on her clit.

She mustered an anguished whine, the pleasure encompassing her body, restricting movement.

"Say it Ally." He demanded, his assertive nature ringing clear in his controlling voice. He began ridding them both of the only two items that wrapped their bodies.

"Punish me Austin for my dirty behaviour." She blurted, unable to withstand her aching any longer.

"I'll punish you good baby."

With that he slammed his member deep into her depths.

Tight, pulsating, wet heat surrounded his cock and a needy moan escaped him, his dick embraced by her luscious walls.

"So fucking tight, you feels so fucking good baby."

Her entire body went rigid, desperately waiting for the friction she craved.

He obeyed her silent commands, pumping his cock in and out of her tempting heat and tantalising wetness. His thumb circled her clit as his lips sought hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure, claiming her mewls of encouragement as his own.

"Urgh, Austin!" She panted, removing her mouth from his, overcome with indulgence as she rocked her hips, invigorating him.

"So beautiful, and all mine. Your fucking all mine Ally. Show me."

"I'm y-yours Austin baby, all yours. I always have been."

"Urgh, fuck!" He slammed into her, hard, fast their hips colliding, their hot, heavy, sweaty bodies kneading, rubbing, grinding sensually as he pounded her.

He captured both her petit, smooth hand s - which had been scratching, clawing, rubbing his muscular body - in turn with one of his large, rough hands, pinning them above her head, whilst his left hand ventured to her right hip, controlling and guiding their wild movements.

Their heated skin slapping reverberated about the room seductively, the bed shaking at their sinful acts of love, the headboard thumping into the wall.

"Yes.. Yes.. Yes, Austin don't stop baby."

"Scream my name Ally. Wake up the fucking neighbours. I want them to know what I'm doing to you Ally."

His animalistic growl rippled shivers across her bodacious body.

"AUSTIN! Yes baby, right there, keep doing that."

Suddenly, his movements halted, the blissful friction ended as he remained stationary, still sheathed inside in her promiscuous body.

"A-Austiiin don't... don't stop." She attempted to buck her hips, desperately seeking fiction. But his own hips had hers pinned down forcefully. "Baby, keep go-"

"Tell me what you want Ally. Beg for it." He demanded, the lusty black, like a deep lake in midnight, swirled his orbs, as if expanding from his pupil.

"A-Austin I-" Ally stuttered, desperately in search of the correct words.

"Tell me Ally and I'll give it to you."

"Fuck me Austin, harder than ever before. Make me cum." She pleaded.

"Mmmm! Then I will, I'll fuck you so fucking hard baby."

He pulled out, slammed in. Her back arched, his head collapsed onto her shoulder, his lips skimming the saucy dip of her collarbone.

"So wet... So tight... So beautiful." He murmured into her feminine flesh and silky skin.

He thrusted once more and she exploded, her wet, hot walls gripped his cock as she cummed on him.

"Oh my fucking God, Austin." She cried her hands still trapped in his.

He shortly followed in the downfall, slamming into her once as he secreted his seed deep into her womanly depths, plastering her walls with his semen, taking claim of her.

"Urgh, Ally!" He groaned as he rode out his orgasm, his hard member softening as the last of his seed was released into her.

Pulling out of her, resulting in a whimper from the female, he rolled to her side, lying in sedated splendour. Sweat glistened their bodies, their sticky skin keeping them joined.

"Fuck that was hot." The blond rockstar confirmed as the brunette songwriter giggled her approval and agreement, resting her head onto his firm chest.

Their energy slowly slipping, as they dived into a deep slumber.

...

"Daddy, you won't believe what I saw last night." Aquila Moon raced into the kitchen on the evening of Christmas Day, the blond and brunette adults washing the seemingly endless amount of dirty dishes.

The two twenty-six year olds were incredibly gratefully the innocent six year old appeared not to have heard there salacious acts last night.

"Ohh, and what might that be?" He questioned his daughter, gazing at her with his eyebrow crooked upward in bewilderment as he continued to dry the dishes his wife was currently washing.

"I saw Santa." She replied in awe before continuing. "And guess what?" She couldn't find the patience to wait for an answer. "I saw Mommy kissing him."

"Really?" He replied, mock disbelief travelling to his voice as he turned to gaze upon his wife - who was now furiously scrubbing the plate in her hands, a rosy hue spreading her cheeks - with his eyebrow now quirked upwards in amusement.

"Yep! Isn't it great." Aquila replied before skipping off to play with her latest toys.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you again huh Ally." He huskily whispered into her ear.

Ally whimpered her reply.

**A/N - So apologies for the delay, it took me donkeys to finish this and I tried to upload it last night but for some reason I just couldn't get on to my account so any-who, here it is. A belated Christmas gift to you all and a Merry Christmas to everyone. I really hope you liked it so please let me know if you did or didn't.**

**(*) - Not to be confused with labia which is part of the female genitalia but labium is the lower lip of a specific plant I think button I nicked it because I got bored with us ring lower lip so yeh...**

**Make sure to check out and review my other stories; Advice, All Messed Up, Snow Patrol, Letters Written In Pain, Foster Home, Smuggled and if you have any dirty songs, or an episode you want me to write a dirty one-shot on then check out My Way: Episode and My Way: Songs.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


End file.
